thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bare Bones: The Gaunlet Episode 9 Transcript
DegrassiFTW27 Episode 9 starts with the contestants heading to the luxurious Hawaii mansion, picking out their rooms *JRO123 has been kicked by Dark Knight Rebirth. *9:40SteelWolf Stephanie was being crazy and killed half a citys population *JRO123 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. *9:40Dark Knight Rebirthfor being rude *9:40JRO123transcript gone foreever *lel jk * didnt you kill like 20 kids tho *9:41ToasterSnifferBreadisGood half whatver morelike 1/4 *goes back to reading mageinze* *9:41Dark Knight Rebirth Say Stephanie *9:41SteelWolf Did I? *9:41JRO123 oh my gosh i love this! I sure hope in not first out after this! :D *9:41Dark Knight Rebirth You would make the PERFECT bodyguard for when I take over *9:41SteelWolf I was told you leave the past behind. Its a brand new day lets not worry about yesterday *9:42JRO123 conf: hmmm i need an alliance or something if i want to stay in...who sint taken already? *9:42ToasterSnifferBreadisGood yeah i would i work out atleast once a day for 2 hours in fact *does sexy ludges in fornt of harold* *9:42JRO123 *tugs at collar* hooboi *9:42SteelWolf Lindsay lets sleep in the mansion together *9:42JRO123 uh steph *9:42SteelWolf For experiments *9:42JRO123 we actually need to talk *9:42Dark Knight Rebirth Harold >.> * Use her *9:42JRO123 you should phrase that better in the future O_O *9:42ToasterSnifferBreadisGood sure about what *9:42Dark Knight Rebirth She is only a tool *9:42JRO123 >.> *9:42SteelWolf If you dont wanna do it * I can share a room with Harold *9:42JRO123 well...idk, this whole relationship thing *9:43ToasterSnifferBreadisGood and? *9:43JRO123 idk youd have to see me naked and stuff * ive been perved on enough this season no offense *9:43SteelWolf Whats wrong with that. Just a little bit of wizard exposure *9:43Dark Knight Rebirthlmao *9:43ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodLeonard puts dick IN LINDSAY HArcode-www.pr0nhub.com *9:43Rocky XXVII I can;t believe we're in Hawaii! *9:43JRO123 ...it feels a little...inauthentic? *9:43SteelWolf By who? Rodney? Max? Theyre all voted off *9:43JRO123 LAURIE * hey girl wanna room together :D *9:44Heozaki *looks at Stephanie* *9:44Rocky XXVII And barely any white people in site! *9:44Dark Knight Rebirth I'm still in you nitwit >.> *9:44Rocky XXVII Sure *9:44SteelWolf Omg you are * Im rooming with Max *9:44ToasterSnifferBreadisGood well we are currenty in a compedtion we haven't uh went life together *9:44JRO123 conf: i mean, shes kissed me a bunch and said she loved me...but idk i wasnt born yesterday something might be up *9:44SteelWolf *goes in room and decorates it as a wizards cave* *9:44Dark Knight Rebirth You will be an excellent Guinea pig for my tests *9:44JRO123 yeah. I mean, I like you alot *9:45ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *conf* harold been acting supisous i have to do something *9:45JRO123 so i get that lol. *9:45SteelWolf Guinea pig? *9:45Heozaki *notices Harold and Stephanie* *9:45JRO123 just...uh... idk. sorry, didnt mean anything by it forget i said anything *9:45Heozaki Conf: Is she....? No, she couldn't be. Harold is the perfect bait for an extra vote though *9:46ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *notices troy lurking* hmm i need to go to the batroom *9:46JRO123 conff: Stephanie is a competitively minded, lone wolf kind of woman. I dig that, I do. Im probably worrying about nothing, i mean what are the odds she's using me for my vote or something like that? that would be very OOC lol * conf: ... o-o * Troy what are you doing bro *9:47Heozaki Oh, nothing *9:47SteelWolf Harold and Stephanie feel affection towards each other? One time, about like 90 years ago I saw something like this happen. What you both need is a marriage therapist *9:47JRO123 thanks for ruining the moment >.> *9:47Heozaki How's the roommate fun going? *9:47SteelWolf Marriage therapists are the wizards of physiology *9:47JRO123 havent picked yet. *9:47Heozaki Stephanie seems to really like you though *9:47Dark Knight Rebirth Hmmmmmmmmmmm * Shag her Harold *9:48JRO123 yeah what of it *lmao *9:48Heozaki Ask her to be your roomate *9:48SteelWolf Max, do you mind if I use your bed as my meditating space? *9:48Dark Knight Rebirth Doing it will get you her vote *9:48JRO123 oh geez, idk *9:48Dark Knight Rebirth OF COURSE I MIND >.> *9:48JRO123 that seems a bit pervy *9:48SteelWolf I can set up a pig pen for you made out of Q tips *9:48Dark Knight Rebirth Why not use the carpet? *9:48JRO123 *sets up room* omg thisll be like a sleepover, LOL *9:49SteelWolf Carpet is for WITCHES and youre not a witch are you *9:49JRO123 so...you like weed and stuff? *9:49Dark Knight Rebirth .........................................No *9:49Heozaki You're in a serious relationship with her, right? *9:49Dark Knight Rebirth Fine you can use it *9:49SteelWolf Good because I'd have to exterminate you *9:49JRO123 well, i mean, thats one way of looking at it i suppose >.> *9:49SteelWolf Yay! *hugs Max* I have a feeling we'll be good friends *9:49JRO123 whats it to you *9:50Dark Knight Rebirth Indeed we will be *9:50JRO123 wait...youre trying to question my masculinity arent you *9:50Dark Knight Rebirth *Conf* So this is how Troy feels *9:50Heozaki I'm not * I'll ask Stephanie instead then *9:50SteelWolf *drowning in pool* *9:50JRO123 NO *9:51Heozaki Conf: Bam *9:51JRO123 ill show you buddy boi >.> *9:51Dark Knight Rebirth Dammit roomie *saves Leonard* *9:51JRO123 hey, uh, Stephanie... *9:51SteelWolf Hm...I need a sp*gargles water* *9:51Heozaki *laughs* *9:51SteelWolf My spell worked! *9:51Rocky XXVII Guys, that innocent black man is drowning! * Somebody save him *9:51SteelWolf Max one day you might just be as great a wizard as I am *9:51ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Yes HArold!! i nean sweetie *9:51JRO123 *gulp* *9:51Rocky XXVII Oh nevermind he's okay * nothing else to see here *9:51JRO123 would you want to...uh...maybe... *9:51Dark Knight Rebirth I'm already a grand wizard *jk *9:51JRO123 *sweats profusely* *9:52Dark Knight Rebirth Maybe one day *9:52JRO123 want to share this, er * o-o *9:52ToasterSnifferBreadisGood harold u seem uncomfratble *9:52JRO123 FRIENDLY HANDSHAKE WITH ME? * :D *9:52Heozaki *rolls eyes* *9:52ToasterSnifferBreadisGood sure.....? *shakes handshake* *9:52SteelWolf All it takes is some medical tests, two years of training, two years for your robe to come in, another two years for you to hqve a cohesive wand, a year in the mystical wizard village so you can bond with fellow magic warriors, some height growth, balding, and weight loss *9:52Heozaki Hey, Steph. You got a sec? *9:52JRO123 (yes) * :O *9:52ToasterSnifferBreadisGood yeah i guess *9:53JRO123 yo troy lets room together bro *9:53Heozaki Give me a second *9:53SteelWolf Are you ready? *9:53Heozaki Could you leave us alone, Harold? *9:53JRO123 conf: -_____- *9:53ToasterSnifferBreadisGood what a great idea harold you and TROY would LOOOOOVe a room together *9:53JRO123 * ikr *9:53SteelWolf *locks self out house* *9:53ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i can tell troy is esatic *9:54SteelWolf O *9:54JRO123 oh, i bet, i bet * *9:54ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *closes door* what do you want from me *9:54SteelWolf *knocks* *9:54Heozaki *raises voice* Steph, would you like to share a room with me? *winks* *9:54ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *opens door* *9:54Dark Knight Rebirth Say Leonard *9:54JRO123 conf: yeah, sure, seems counter intuitive. but thisll sure teach troy not to mess w my woman *9:54Dark Knight Rebirth Can you put a spell on Harold to make him more confident in himself? *9:54JRO123 conf: ...who im too afraid to make a move on ;-; * yeah i could rly use that *9:55ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i see what you're doing troy *9:55SteelWolf Maybe...theres a chapter in the spell book I can look into * Follow me Harold *9:55JRO123 *shrugs and follows *9:55SteelWolf *takes him to balcony* * *ties him by his wrist on the edge of balcony* Are you ready! *9:55ToasterSnifferBreadisGood honsetly i think it's a great idea *9:55JRO123 gee isnt this fun gang *9:55Rocky XXVII Is this the part where Harold comes out as gay? Harold I had no idea that's so great! *9:55Heozaki Sweet, we're roomates *9:55ToasterSnifferBreadisGood if i was a idiot *9:56JRO123 WAT *9:56SteelWolf *puts on glasses and mixes potion* *9:56JRO123 d-d-dont be silly im not gay o-o *9:56SteelWolf *reads spell book* HDISNSJSISIDSISI *murmurs in mysterious language* *9:56ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i alredly have harold in my pocket why would i push him farther away *9:56Rocky XXVII Oh... Nevermind then, go kill yourself hetero scum *9:56JRO123 aww hes shy *lmao *9:56Dark Knight Rebirth Harold *9:56Heozaki He wouldn't be pushed away, he'd want you more *9:56Dark Knight Rebirth This will help you *9:57SteelWolf HAROLD GROW SOME BALLS *poure potion on his neck* You should be fine *9:57ToasterSnifferBreadisGood ad what DO YOu get out of it besides sharing a rom with me *9:57JRO123 DUDE *9:57SteelWolf After two hours up here *9:57JRO123 what even was that *9:57ToasterSnifferBreadisGood*and *9:57SteelWolf Its a test of endurance to see if you really really want this spell to work * Have fun *leaves him* *9:57JRO123 *facepalms* * oy gevalt *9:58Heozaki It'd be nice * I'm just trying to piss him off *9:58JRO123 at least troy didnt ask to room with me *9:58ToasterSnifferBreadisGood yeah but why so he can't focus on the chanelle *9:58Heozaki And do you really wanna sleep with Harold? *9:58SteelWolf *walks in on Troy and Steph* good news *9:58Heozaki What's up? *9:58Dark Knight Rebirth How do you feel Harold? *9:58JRO123 idk *9:58SteelWolf Harold is in a better place *9:59Rocky XXVII Hell? *9:59ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i wanted to sleep with lindsay if you catch my drift *9:59JRO123 jesus christ laurie * . *9:59DegrassiFTW27 *walks into the house* Hey guys, enjoying the new digs? *9:59Rocky XXVII He'd probably go there for being a white male... then again I'm an atheist who hates Christians so.. *9:59SteelWolf More like hanging on the edge of the balcony with bloody wrists thanks to my spell *9:59Heozaki Ummm... *9:59ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i accept troy *10:00JRO123 theyre ok *10:00Heozaki My offer? *10:00Dark Knight Rebirth Indeed Chris * Any chance you have a secret lab I could use? *10:00ToasterSnifferBreadisGood but do realize i'm not going to play this off excatly how you want i am my own person *10:00JRO123 *deep breath* ok here goes nothin *10:00DegrassiFTW27 Nahhh, you'll have to make it yourself, but I do have a secret location you might enjoy *10:00JRO123 heystephwannaroomtogether * ooh fun *10:01Heozaki We can work together *10:01SteelWolf Harold are u feeling confident *10:01Heozaki Final 2? *10:01DegrassiFTW27 This house has everything and I mean EVERYTHING...including a challenge arena *10:01JRO123 whered you find this place? *10:02ToasterSnifferBreadisGood sure buddy *shakes hand* *10:02Rocky XXVII Let's just say I got it after receiving a small loan of a million dollars *10:02Dark Knight Rebirth Any chance you could tell me that location then? *10:02Heozaki *shakes hand, but has fingers crossed behind him* *10:02DegrassiFTW27 Thank My Dancing With The Stars checks *10:02JRO123 *sees steph and troy shake hands* * ... *lmao @ both *10:02SteelWolf Dancing is a SIN * *shakes hands with lindsay* y not *10:02JRO123 ???' *10:02DegrassiFTW27 Now head outside, you're going to like this set up *10:03Dark Knight Rebirth *goes outside* *10:03JRO123 im sorry i wasnt paying attention what am i agreeing to * *dejectedly heads outside* *10:03SteelWolf Harold wants to be confident *10:03ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodare we still in airplane *10:03SteelWolf You just agreed to date h *him *10:03Dark Knight Rebirth Harold........... *10:03Heozaki *heads outside* *10:03Dark Knight Rebirth Why are you feeling glum *10:03JRO123 conf: great...i missed my chance with stephanie, and now troy's stolen it. its not like i had a shot anyways, i guess... *10:04SteelWolf Hi *10:04JRO123 pretty sure troy and steph are in gahoots *10:04DegrassiFTW27 A platform is shown outside alone with a strangely intricate wiring system that has 7 bars hanging on it *10:04SteelWolf Good news Harold *10:04JRO123 which means...yknow, shes probably not into me * what. *10:04Dark Knight Rebirth Too bad it's not my problem *10:04SteelWolf You can make Steph jealous by dating Lindsay *10:04JRO123 harsh but fair * LOL NO *10:04SteelWolf I used my magic to hook you two up *10:04DegrassiFTW27 This challenge will be taken place high up in the air and require a ton of upper body strength *10:04JRO123 i mean awww, thats so sweet but no *10:04SteelWolf O nv * Then Laurie *10:05JRO123 she hates me *10:05SteelWolf Wait what about Max *10:05JRO123 ok easy there >.> *10:05Rocky XXVII But women don't have upper body strength... This challenge is sexist! *10:05SteelWolf Hey Steph * Gg on ur relationship with Troy but *10:05JRO123 wait isnt THAT sexist? *10:05Heozaki Harold, buddy *10:05SteelWolf HAROLD HAS MOVED ON HES PEACEFULLY DATING MAC * HES OVER YOU *10:05Dark Knight Rebirth >.> *10:05JRO123 what do you want. >.> *10:05SteelWolf*MAX *10:05Dark Knight Rebirth We are not dating *10:06Rocky XXVII Holy crap it is! *whips self in the back with belt* SHAME ME *10:06Heozaki Steph is so into you *10:06ToasterSnifferBreadisGood with troy lol no way in hell *10:06Heozaki I tried to hit on her, but it wasn't enough *10:06SteelWolf Hi Laurie *10:06JRO123 didnt seem that way *10:06SteelWolf Wamna be a wizard *10:06JRO123 yeeeeaah sure bro *10:06Heozaki We shook hands on being friends *10:06JRO123 >.> * oh great youre friends now * >.> *10:06HeozakiLol JRO *Lite Devin *10:06JRO123lmao *10:06SteelWolf Arent we all friends? *10:07Heozaki Sure *10:07JRO123 yay *10:07Dark Knight RebirthLe Harold Odyssey *10:07ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *sees ahrold and troy talking* *10:07JRO123 friendship is gud *10:07SteelWolf Yay group hug *10:07ToasterSnifferBreadisGood hmmm *10:07DegrassiFTW27 The 7 of you will be holding onto those bars high up in the air, using the wiring system to zipline all around. You must use those wires to guide you to your fellow competitors as each of you will have a flag attached to you. If that flag is ripped off by a castemate or you fall off of your bar, you're out. The last person still in the air wins this challenge and immunity. *10:07JRO123 ok didnt catch any of that *10:07SteelWolf FLYING? YES! *10:07Dark Knight Rebirth Seems simple enough *10:08DegrassiFTW27 Now get on your platform and grab your bar, we'll be starting in a moment *10:08Dark Knight Rebirth *grabs bar* *10:08SteelWolf *grabs bar but it breaks and he falls* * AHHH! *lands on rocks* *10:08JRO123 *grabs bar halfheartedly* *10:08ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *gets on platform* *10:08Heozaki *grabs bar* *10:08JRO123 *grabs* *10:08DegrassiFTW27 .....Jiust.....god damn it Leonard *10:08Dark Knight Rebirthjesus rj you beat me to it *10:08Rocky XXVII *Grabs bar* *10:09DegrassiFTW27 Ready....set......GET TO FLYING! *10:09SteelWolf *climbs back up and uses hands* *10:09ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *does chnaggle * *10:09Dark Knight Rebirth *gets to flying* *10:09SteelWolf AH ROPE BURN *10:09JRO123 WEEEE *flies forth and smacks into Max boobs first* *10:09Heozaki *holding on* *10:09Dark Knight Rebirth Bouncy *steals her flag* *10:09SteelWolf AHH * OW *10:10JRO123 doh *10:10Dark Knight Rebirth *falls and brings her with him* *10:10ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodi'd fuck lindsay tbh *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *.. *.. *. *. *. *. *. *.. *.. *. *. *. *. *. *. *10:10JRO123 *falls on top of max* *10:10ToasterSnifferBreadisGood. *. *. *10:10JRO123 oh geez *10:10Dark Knight Rebirth >.> *10:10Rocky XXVII *diddling around* *10:10Dark Knight Rebirth Get off me you dolt *10:10JRO123 guess we're both out *boobs are in his face* *10:10Rocky XXVII The air is soooooo high man *10:10SteelWolf *steals Max's bar* * Yayy *10:10ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *does changelle* *10:11Dark Knight Rebirth jeez *10:11SteelWolf *headbutts birds* *10:11JRO123 *zips past laurie and takes her flag* *10:11Heozaki *staying away from others* *10:11Rocky XXVII *hey! *10:11JRO123 sorry *10:11Dark Knight Rebirth seriously get off me *pushes her off* *10:11Rocky XXVII *punches Harold* *10:11SteelWolf *takes Harolds flag* *10:11JRO123 wow most guys would kill to be in that situation * *falls due to punch* *10:11Rocky XXVII WOMEN POWER! *slips and falls off and grabs onto Harold's leg* *10:12Dark Knight Rebirth I would kill if I could bring the planet to it's knees *10:12JRO123 *falls to ground with laurie* *10:12Heozaki *zips onto Steph and grabs her flag* *10:12JRO123 >.> *10:12SteelWolf *ziplines further* *10:12Heozaki Oops :) *10:12Rocky XXVII *unshaved armpit in Harold's face* *10:12JRO123 o-o * not sure whether to be aroused or disgusted *10:12ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodback *10:12Dark Knight Rebirth Compared to Harold I did get the better though *10:12SteelWolf HUZZAH *zips past Troy and yanks his flag away* *10:12ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodoh shit guess i'm out *10:12Heozaki Damn ti! *10:12Rocky XXVII *gets up and kicks Harold* FREAK *10:12ToasterSnifferBreadisGood oh no! *10:12JRO123 ow *lmao leonard won *10:13SteelWolf *runs into beehive* AHH! *10:13Dark Knight Rebirthleonard fell remember lmao *10:13JRO123o *10:13HeozakiSo I won :o *10:13SteelWolf OW OW AHHHHH! *falls* *10:13JRO123no steph is still in *10:13Dark Knight Rebirththere is still one more tho *rodney *10:13JRO123lmao *10:13DegrassiFTW27steph had her flag taken *10:13JRO123o so troy does win *10:13SteelWolf *gets stung* *10:14Heozaki *kicks Steph* *10:14SteelWolf Laurie I hate you and your nature *10:14ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *does get hit* **doesnt *10:14Heozaki *kicks her hands* *10:14Rocky XXVII Why *10:14DegrassiFTW27 Well seeing as Leonard had fell previously....Troy immunity goes to you. Congrats. The remaining 6 of you are up for elimination *10:14ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *her hands are not kicked *10:14SteelWolf *stabs bees to death with wand* *10:14Rocky XXVII I tryo so hard not to be a white oppressor * WTH * EVIL *10:14JRO123 hows that going for you *10:14Rocky XXVII Murderer! *10:15DegrassiFTW27 See you at the revamped elimination ceremony tonight *10:15Heozaki *kisses Steph and looks at Harold* *10:15SteelWolf They attacked me first! *10:15JRO123 . * >.> *10:15Heozaki Conf: "What a dick move!" Definitely, yes. *10:15Dark Knight Rebirth Welp Harold *10:15Rocky XXVII Get cucked Harold! *10:15Dark Knight Rebirth Atleast you know the truth' *10:15JRO123 yeah, i didnt even care anyways >.> *10:15ToasterSnifferBreadisGood u dumbass u were just kicking me now you're kissing me you can't even act right *10:15JRO123 typical, Troy *10:15Heozaki I'm messing with him *10:15JRO123 you know, youre a real scumbag *10:16Dark Knight RebirthHeather has no ass remember *10:16JRO123 WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU *10:16Heozaki Am I? *10:16ToasterSnifferBreadisGood why the fuck you kick me u cunt *10:16JRO123 yeah, you are *10:16DegrassiFTW27*season gets shut down due to sexual assault controversy* *10:16ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodheather ass is missing cus she is asain *10:16Dark Knight Rebirthlmao grass *10:16Rocky XXVII not true! I'm a special kind of ASS-ian *10:16SteelWolf Leonard wheres your confidence *10:16JRO123 thats no way to treat her *10:16SteelWolf*harold *10:16Heozaki Alright, show me how to treat her *10:16ToasterSnifferBreadisGood JERRY JERRY JERRY *10:16Dark Knight Rebirth^ *10:16JRO123 you're just an all around douche tbh, you treat every girl on this show the same *10:17Dark Knight Rebirth#NiceGuysFinishLast *10:17SteelWolf Troys a great guy *10:17Heozaki Do I? * Sorrryyyyyy *10:17JRO123 yeah. *10:17Heozaki I should repent and go in the Lord's path! * I feel the power! *10:17JRO123 >.> *10:17ToasterSnifferBreadisGood(ned flanders) *10:17SteelWolf The power is my wand *10:17Heozaki THE POWA OF GOD! *10:17JRO123(haold) *goes up to stephanie* * *10:18Rocky XXVII The Lord is a male oppressor *10:18JRO123 hey *10:18SteelWolf max the spell on harold worked *10:18Rocky XXVII Go fuck yourself Troy *10:18ToasterSnifferBreadisGood hi *10:18JRO123 look, sorry i chickened out earlier *10:18SteelWolf *eating a burger* *10:18Dark Knight Rebirth Good *10:18ToasterSnifferBreadisGood it's ok u know troy has been trying to get you mad this whole day *10:18Rocky XXVIIwhen do we vote *10:18SteelWolf Lindsay *10:18Dark Knight Rebirth"The Lord is a male oppressor" *rocky *10:18SteelWolf lindsay come *10:18JRO123 yeh, i figured thats his usual song and dance *10:18DegrassiFTW27now nigga *10:18Dark Knight Rebirththank you *10:19JRO123 I just wanted to apologize *10:19Dark Knight Rebirthi'm using this on a Christian sub reddit *10:19JRO123 and i really like you and whatnot *10:19ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i accept it *10:19JRO123lel can u guys just vote linds *10:19SteelWolfno bitch *10:19Dark Knight Rebirthwhats your offer *jk *10:20JRO123 idk just wanted to let you know that i guess *10:20Rocky XXVII *Conf* I'm voting for *BEEP* cus bitch, what are you even still doing here!? *10:20SteelWolf Troy whats the plan *Cabbage Puta 69 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. *10:21Heozaki *whispers into Leonard's ear* *10:21Cabbage Puta 69hi *10:21SteelWolf :O *10:21Heozaki They hate your wizardry *10:21ToasterSnifferBreadisGoodsup fiz *10:21DegrassiFTW27 Ceremony * The cast is in the living room in cozy chairs *10:22JRO123 boy! :D *10:22Dark Knight Rebirth *sweating* *10:22JRO123 I bet im gonna be first one safe! :D *10:22DegrassiFTW27 Welcome to the new and improved ceremony! *10:22JRO123 not bad *Chwiis 3.0 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. *10:22Dark Knight Rebirth Are you willing to let me squeeze one for that bet *10:22Rocky XXVIILGBShrek *10:22ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *sweating* *10:22Chwiis 3.0jesus y'all are still going at it *10:22ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *sweating* *10:23JRO123lmao *10:23Dark Knight Rebirthsecond ep *10:23SteelWolf Max I built your pig pen *10:23ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *sweating* *10:23DegrassiFTW27 It'll be great for everyone but the eliminated contestant which we'll bbe getting to right now *10:23Dark Knight Rebirth I'm not a pig *10:23ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *sweating* * *sweating* *10:23SteelWolf *Max pen *10:23Rocky XXVIItf Toast *10:23DegrassiFTW27 First ones safe: Troy.....Max....... *10:23ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *sweating8 *10:23Dark Knight Rebirth WOO *10:23Cabbage Puta 69 i have returned *10:23ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *sweating* *10:23DegrassiFTW27 Leonard, you're good too *10:23Heozaki Sweet! *10:23DegrassiFTW27 Laurie, you too are safe *10:24SteelWolf Magic conquers all! *10:24DegrassiFTW27 Same with you Stephanie *10:24Rocky XXVII Yes! *10:24ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *grabs it* *10:24DegrassiFTW27 Harold, Lindsay, you are our bottom 2 *10:24Cabbage Puta 69 i hope im safe i need to win too afford my boob job *10:24JRO123^ * yeah not suprised *10:25DegrassiFTW27 And the person who will be getting LAUNCHED out of the mansion this evening is............ *10:25Cabbage Puta 69 *shakes tits* *10:25JRO123 o-o *10:25DegrassiFTW27 Harold! *10:25Rocky XXVII *stares at Lindsays tits* *10:25SteelWolf Yes! *10:25JRO123 well thats that i guess *10:25Heozaki *smiles* *10:25Cabbage Puta 69 bye nerd *10:25Rocky XXVII Finally *10:25Heozaki Cya dork *10:25JRO123 yeah up yours troy *10:25SteelWolf Thats what you get for hating my wizardry$ *10:25Cabbage Puta 69 *blow kiss bye* *10:25Dark Knight Rebirth bye *10:25SteelWolf How could you *10:25JRO123 stephanie, uh...call me if you want *10:26ToasterSnifferBreadisGood probably not *10:26JRO123 ... *10:26DegrassiFTW27 *Presses button, shooting Harold out of the building* *10:26Dark Knight Rebirth#TrueColors *10:26Rocky XXVII Ha! Get cucked, asshole! *10:26Cabbage Puta 69 *jumping up and down* yay *10:26Heozaki Conf: What a shame! Harold is finally out.. *10:27ToasterSnifferBreadisGood end